


Free Period

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sirius, James Potter - Freeform, James is sick of their horny asses, M/M, Male/Male, Peter is just grossed out, Remus and Sirius are Horny, Sex, Smut, Top Remus, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a free period and decide to spend it in an empty classroom doing "you know what"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Free Period

"This is a dumb idea," Remus muttered, running a hand through his curls. He looked up at his boyfriend who was sitting on a desk, wearing an innocent smile on his face. The two were in an empty classroom.

"Oh C'mon, no one's gonna find out. Plus it's our free period," Sirius pointed out.

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall, his eyes darting to the door. He the cursed under his breath and walked up to the door, grabbing his wand from his pocket to put up silencing charms and to lock it.

Sirius' innocent smile turned to a smirk as soon as Remus had turned around, rolling his eyes. "Some prefect I am."

Grinning mischievously, his short boyfriend pulled him into a quick kiss, it was passionate and was about to become more, that is, untill Remus pulled back causing Sirius to pout. The taller boy started to undue Sirius' tie then unbutton his shirt, causing a slight blush to spread across his face. His breath hitched when feeling his thumb drag itself across his nipple while Remus' mouth moved back to his lips, only to move down to his jaw line and suck just a tad to annoy Sirius.

He squirmed from Remus and scooted back, getting a curious glance. Then suddenly, moved quickly to get rid of Remus' tie and shirt, admiring his scars, kissing one of them causing him to shiver. Then Sirius tried to work on Remus' pants but was stopped.

Remus took a few steps back and pointed at the floor in front of the desk. "Sit."

"I-what?" Sirius asked, a blushing forming upon his cheeks.

"You heard me. Sit," Remus said, the tone of his voice stern.

Sirius did what he was told and hopped off of the desk, sitting down on the ground with his legs crossed. Remus grabbed one of their ties and brought his wrists together, tying the tie around Sirius' wrists and on the desk. Sirius looked up at him, biting his lip nervously.

Remus kneeled down beside him, the other tie in his hand. Then pulled him into a kiss, Sirius' eyes fluttered closed, biting down on Remus' chapped lips, waiting for him to part them, allowing his tongue to snake through and explore his mouth. He felt satisfied when hearing Remus stifle a moan, but wanted more.

If Remus was trying to piss off Sirius then he was doing an excellent job because the moments Sirius' tongue left his mouth he broke the kiss. Sirius was about to protest when the tie that was in the prefects hand was around his eyes.

Sirius bit hit lips again, not making a sound till he felt his other nipple being sucked, gasped when it was bitten and twisted between the werewolves teeth. He held his breath when feeling Remus' free hand, pulling down his pants, pulling back to pull them completely off along with his boxers.

He pushed his palm down on his dick, rubbing gently, moving faster by the minute, enjoying the sound of Sirius' moans, when he glanced at him as he arched his back and removed his hand, bringing up the other, holding up three fingers to Sirius' mouth. Once telling Sirius to open his mouth he out them inside, waiting while Sirius sucked to pull them out and slide two inside of him.

Sirius gasped loudly, cursing over and over again as he felt his fingers pump in and out of him, tilting his head back. Remus then added another finger, moving quickly. Then before Sirius knew what he was doing he replaced his fingers. Remus groaned at the feeling then started to thrust slowly.

"Remus," Sirius panted. "Y-you're going too s-slow."

Remus glanced down at his boyfriend, he was tugging at his restraints, sweat dripping down his forehead. He bit his bottom lip while sliding in and out a decent pace, not too slow and not too fast but even this wasn't good enough for the both of them, slowly his thrusts became deeper, faster, more intense, and they loved it.

Sirius moaned loudly, tugging at the tie here and there, his hands balled into fists, his back arched as far as it could go. Remus on the other hand was moaning, trying to hold back, but it was hard to do so when pleasure was brought to him.

They both were getting close, but not close enough. Remus decided to take things further and try hitting his prostate, hearing Sirius yelp and pulled his cock out, only the tip being inside of him then rammed hard into his prostate. Sirius whimpered Remus' name, moaning breathlessly.

Remus moved his hand down to Sirius' dick and started jerking him off, which caused him to tell his name loudly while cumming harshly in his hand and all over the ground, even on themselves. Remus pulled out, cumming seconds after, making a bigger mess.

The tall boy removed the tie that was acting as a blindfold and undid the knot from the other tie that bonded his wrists together and on the desk. Sirius sat up and rubbed his wrists, leaned forward slightly as he heavily panted.

"You alright there?" Remus asked, grinning a little, panting.

Sirius blushed and looked up at him, glaring. Remus chuckled and pecked his cheek, then grabbed his wand, cleaning up their mess and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed. Sirius doing so as well. They straightened themselves up before walking out of the empty classroom.

They had just five minutes, so they decided to meet up with James and Peter who were on the way to their next class which only took a minute or two.

"Hey, guys!" James said cheerfully. "Where have you guys been?"

The four walked down the hall. "Oh you know," Sirius said, causing James to eye him suspiciously. "No, I don't-"

"Sirius, why are you limping?" Peter asked.

Remus snorted when Sirius blushed a deep shade of red and James gagged. "You guys are gross."

Peter looked at the three confused. "What do you-oh...I think I'm gonna be sick."


End file.
